Female Corazon One-Shots
by XxCrazyDreamerxX
Summary: What the life of a Female Corazon would be like with an overprotective Doflamingo. This takes place in a Modern AU
1. Chapter 1

**Just something I thought up this morning while watching the food channel. Yes. Food helps me think and come up with weird ideas. Don't judge.**

 **I don't own One Piece.**

 **I this fanfiction, Corazon is indeed female and she ate a different devil fruit called the Voice Voice Fruit. Which is the opposite of the original devil fruit that he has. And I'm going to make her not as tall since girls don't usually grow that tall. She will still be quiet most of the time and she will still be very clumsy. Her name will be Cora. Also Doflamingo will be an overprotective older brother**

Cora walked through the halls of the castle and sighed as she looked out the window with a thinking gaze. Her short blond hair blew through the breeze of the open window as she sighed in happiness. Today she was going to sneak out of the castle to meet her boyfriend.

His name was Trafalgar Law, she had met him about a year ago, and she loved him with all her heart. This would be the first official boyfriend that she had ever had, and she was fucking 24.

But they usually just didn't work out the way she wanted them to. They just wanted her for her body and to have sex.

But Cora sometimes couldn't help but feel a little flattered by that sometimes. As a teen she thought that she was too curvy. But now she realized that her body was something that a lot of girls wanted.

Unfortunately Doflamingo had found that out too and started watching out for her… a lot. But today he was out doing something so this gave Cora the perfect time to sneak out.

Cora quickly went to her brother's office and knocked on the door, "Come in." she heard her brother say. She came in and smiled at her brother, "Hey Doffy. What are you doing?" she asked, acting like she was clueless of him leaving. "I'm packing up. I've got to leave for a little business trip for 2 days." He said simply.

Cora whined, "Two days. Well, I'm gonna miss you. Who else am I going to mess with while I'm gone?" she asked in a sad voice. "I don't know. Practice on not being clumsy." He said teasingly

Cora just looked at him with a sad smile but on the inside she was doing the fucking worm on her _back._ Doflamingo sighed and hugged his sister, "I'll miss you too. I won't be able to protect you." He said sadly.

She smiled happily, 'You sure won't.' she thought. That's when one of the guards came, "Young Master, your ride is here. It's time for you to leave." He said to Doflamingo. "Alright Cora. I love you. And don't do anything stupid." He warned. "Bye Doffy, have fun." She said back.

Cora ran to the front of the castle and looked out the window to see the car leaving and then it was out of sight.

She cheered and quickly ran to her room only to trip on the carpet and land face first. She groaned and dragged herself back up and walked slowly to her room. "Stupid clumsiness." She grumbled and stopped when she overheard Diamante talking to her brother on the phone.

"I have a feeling that Cora is going to sneak out of the house make sure that she doesn't. I don't need her running off. I can't come home to a hurt Cora. Because if I do I swear to god-." Diamante sweat dropped, "Don't worry Young Master I won't let her escape if she's planning on doing so." He told Doffy.

Cora's jaw dropped as she heard the conversation, 'I'm fucking 24. I can do whatever I want.' She thought in anger and walked pass the room quietly until she slipped and fell again only this time she fell on her back.

Diamante gasped and looked out the door to see Cora on the ground with her shirt unbuttoned and showing her big boobs.

Diamante blushed and quickly looked away, "Button your shirt up!" he said. Cora sat up and did as she was told and turned back around to slap Diamante.

She then ran off to her room and took out her phone to call Law. "Hello?" she heard her lover say. "Hey Law. You know what day it is today?" she asked smiling widely. "It's our one year anniversary. So you coming over?" he asked. "Well… is there a way that you can come over?" she asked nervously while jumping on the bed.

"Yeah. I can come over… Am I gonna have to sneak in." he asked teasingly. "Yeah. You already know which window is my room. So good luck." She said happily and hung up. She did one final jump on the bed before slipping off and falling butt first on the floor. "SHIT!" she yelled out and covered her mouth.

She walked out the door and saw two guards standing there eyeing her. "What do you guys want and why are you here?" she asked, clearly annoyed.

"Young Master told us to come and watch you, Young Mistress." One of them said. "Who were you talking to?" the other asked.

"None of your business." She snapped. "If you don't tell us we'll have no choice but to tell Diamante." The other warned. Cora sighed and began to sing making the two guards fall asleep. That's when she saw the sun going down and heard someone tap on her room window.

She ran into her room and locked it. She then walked over to the window and saw no one there. Until Law popped up with some chocolates. "Here you go." He said happily with a smile. Cora quickly took the chocolates and hugged them close.

"I love chocolate so much. Thank you." She told him. She then went into her closet and came out with a hat with spots on it. "I bought you a new hat." She said holding it out to him.

Law smirked and grabbed her by the waist kissing her on the lips. Cora moaned and leaned into the kiss.

About 5 minutes later they were in a full make-out session on her bed as they both moaned in delight. Cora heard her phone ring but ignored it. Unfortunately, she didn't know that it was her brother coming back from the trip.

Cora and Law were both still in a make-out session. Cora had her jeans and shirt off and Law was only in his boxers. (Don't worry folks. They're not going to take it to the next level. ) Cora rubbed Law's toned abs and moaned again in delight.

Doflamingo walked back into the castle and went to go find Cora to tell her the great news about the business trip being cancelled. He went to her room door only to find two of the guards asleep.

Doflamingo then knocked on the door and only heard a quiet moan as an answer. 'Someone is doing terrible things to my baby sister!' he thought and quickly broke down the door.

He paused in place to see his baby sister, his sweet, innocent baby sister on top of a man only in her bra and underwear making out with someone. "WHAT THE FUCK!?" he screamed out. Cora and Law both stopped and turned their heads to look at Doflamingo, "D-Doffy?" Cora said in disbelief.

Doflamingo grabbed Cora off the man, "Get the hell out of here before I call the police you rapist." He said in a dark voice. "Doffy." Cora complained. "Hush!" he told Cora. Law put his clothes back on and ran out of the room and soon the sound of his car speeding off.

Doflamingo hugged Cora, "I'm so sorry that I left you. Did that man force you to do that?" he asked with worry and concern but only got a sniffle as a response. He pulled Cora off of him and saw that she had an angry look on her face.

"Doffy. He was my boyfriend." She said angrily. "What!?" he said with disbelief. "Well, he's not anymore thanks to me. You should be thanking me. He forced you to make out with him!" Doffy exclaimed.

Cora's face turned red, "He didn't force me. We've been together for over a year now. I told him to come over for our first year anniversary." She rambled.

Doffy looked at his little sister, "So why didn't you tell me?" he asked a little bit a sadness in his voice. "Because you're way too overprotective Doffy. You always run the other boys away. But Law was willing to handle those consequences to be with me. Doffy, I know you love me but please back off." She explained with a small smile.

Doffy thought for a moment and nodded, "Ok. Just make sure that you guys warn me about this kind of stuff. I just don't want you to get hurt." He said with a guilty expression.

Cora smiled, "That's ok. I understand Doffy and thank you for understanding." She said happily.

Doffy smiled happily and hugged his sister, "So does this mean that I can stay with Law?" she asked nervously. Doffy nodded, "But if he hurts you. I will handle him personally myself." He warned.

Cora shook her head, "You may be overprotective but I'll always love you Doffy." She laughed out.

"I'll always love you too." He told Cora. "Now go put your clothes back on." He commanded.

 **So what do you think? Want me to make more one-shots? Just give me an idea on the comments of what you'd like to see happen. And if there are any artists out there that would like to draw Female Corazon that would be great.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So very sorry for the long wait. I was about to give up on this one-shot but then I thought about it and decided to make another one shot. So here you go!**

 **I know that Cora and Law and many others have devil fruit powers but in this the water doesn't bother them for a certain amount of time. They can stay in the water for about 1 hour before they start to grow weak.**

Cora pouted cutely as she mumbled under her breath about how stupid her brother was. They and the whole family decided to go to the waterpark and Doffy wouldn't let her wear the bathing suit that she had bought and longed to wear. It was a two piece red bikini and the top piece looked like a bow while the bottom was like a short skirt. But when Dofffy saw it before the trip he told her to put on one of one-piece bathing suits or they weren't going to the waterpark.

So that was why Cora was pouting. "Don't be so sad Cora. As an apology I'll let you go to the lazy river… by yourself." Doffy choked out painfully. Cora looked at her brother and smiled brightly. "Really Doffy? Thank you!" she said while giving him a quick hug and walking off to the lazy river.

Cora breathed in the smell of the chlorine water and the smell of sunscreen and sighed in happiness as she watched the lazy river. She quickly walked to the floats but sighed in sadness when there were only two seated floats left. "Now what am I going to do?" she asked herself. That's when she heard someone whistle to her and turned around to see one of the hottest boys she'd ever seen.

He had beautiful toned skin with a pair of rocking abs, short black hair, and smoking gray eyes. "You can ride with me if you want. I wouldn't mind." He said kindly. Normally Cora would've said no because the boys that usually asked her these kind of things were perverts but this guy seemed different.

"Ok." She said and waited until he was in the water and in the float and got onto her seat of the float and sighed in contempt as they started to gently float and sail through the water. "You must like the lazy river." She heard the man say. She turned her head to look at him and smiled while nodding. "Yeah. I've always liked the lazy river. My name is Cora by the way." She told him. He nodded, "Law." He said with a small smile. Cora blushed slightly and turned away while looking up at the sky.

"Have you ever gotten out of the float and just let the water push your body?" he asked. Cora looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "No. Why do you say that?" she asked and yelped in surprise when he pushed her into the water. Cora came up and spit out the water, "LAW!" she yelled angrily while he laughed. She smirked and then pulled him in too. Law came up with a smile, "I knew you would do that, Cora-ya." He said while chuckling.

Cora just laughed and pumped her fist in victory. She got back onto the float with Law and smiled at him, "So… you wanna… go get some ice cream?" she heard him ask. She looked at him with surprise before nodding, "Yes!" she said. Law blushed and smiled happily at her. They both waited till they got back to the beginning and got out of the pool and walked off to the other side of the park to the food court.

"Two ice creams please. One vanilla and one strawberry." He said to the person in the ice cream stand. "Coming right up." He said and prepared the ice cream. Law took the ice cream and paid the man and quickly started to walk back to the table that Cora was at and gave her the strawberry ice cream. "Thanks." She said and started to lick the ice cream with eagerness. "So how long are you going to stay here at the park?" Cora asked. "I'm here with some friends and we'll be staying here for the firework show tonight." He said simply. "Really? I'm here with my family and were staying for that too!" Cora said happily. "That's great… Hey… I wanna show you something before the firework show." Law whispered to her. Cora nodded and looked at him with curiosity but continued to finish her ice cream.

After they finished their ice cream Law and Cora went onto a waterslide. "You wanna get onto the front?" Law asked Cora. "Sure. This slide isn't that bad." Cora said with a shaky voice, clearly scared. Law gave an amused look, "If you want to get behind me then just say so. We don't need you having a panic attack." He told her. Cora sighed and got behind Law on their float and held her breath as they went down the slide.

Cora started to feel her rush of adrenaline and laughed in happiness as they slid down the slide going up and down and going to the side. They both raised their hands in the air as they got to the bottom and water went all over them. Cora and Law both laughed as they swam out of the pool part of the slide and dried their faces off with their towels. "Man. I had no idea how much fun slides could be." She panted out. Law nodded, "Can't believe this is your first time. But I'm glad that you enjoyed it." He said. Cora nodded at him and they both held hands as they walked to the next waterslide.

They went onto 6 more waterslides and soon the sun was set and it was probably around 8:30. The firework show was to start at 9:00. "Ok. Now I can show you what I told you about earlier." Law said to her. Cora nodded with eagerness as Law dragged her away further onto the other side of the waterpark. Cora had completely forgotten about Doffy and the family and watched as Law took out a key and went to a VIP building in the waterpark and dragged her in. The place was closed so all the lights were off and it was kind of hard for Cora to see. "Wait here. I'll go turn on the lights." Law said and left her there in the dark.

Cora had always had a little fear of the dark and panicked slightly and walked forward only to crash into something that sounded like expensive glass. She quickly got up and back up only to bump into something else and hear it fall with a crash. She heard Law come back and walk up to her, "Are you ok!? What was that noise!?" he asked with worry. Cora sighed in relief and hugged Law, "That was me. I should've told you that I had a fear of the dark, Law, I'm sorry." She said while panting.

Law sighed, "That's fine. The lights don't need to be on for this anyways." He said. Cora looked up at him, "Wh-." She was interrupted by a soft sensation on her lips and could see the fireworks going off in the big window that took up the whole wall of the building. Cora blushed profusely as she realized that Law as kissing her and kissed back with the same effort as the fireworks started to go out even more.

They back away from each other and Law looked at her with a kind smile. Cora smiled back and yelped when Law yanked her bridal style and ran into a room with a big beautiful room with tropical trees, rocks that formed waterfalls, and beautiful flowers everywhere around the pool. Cora's eyes shined with wonder at the sight in front of her and she got off of Law and they both walked in together while swimming around in the water and splashing each other.

Cora and Law both looked at each other again while blushing and kissed once again. "Cora. I love you." Law said with a small smile. "I love you too, Law." Cora said and suddenly moaned in exhaustion as he legs froze up and she started to pant really hard. Law quickly took her out of the water and sat her on a nearby chair. Cora felt her energy start to slowly come back and sat up, "Looks like I've reached my limit." Cora said sheepishly while drying off her hair. "You need to keep better track of that Cora-ya." He said scolding her. Cora just rolled her eyes. "Yeah Doffy. I'll make sure of that." She said. "Who's Doffy?" Law asked. "Just my older brot- OH MY SHITT! I gotta go Law! I'm so sorry." She said in panic and started to leave the area before coming back to Law. "We gotta take a quick selfie together and then you need to give me your number." She told him. "Why?" Law asked. "Because we're a couple now. Aren't we?" she asked him. Law thought for a moment and nodded, "Ok. Cora-ya. I would be honored to be your boyfriend." He said with a smirk.

They both took a quick selfie and Law put his number into Cora's phone. "Thank you." She said and started to leave out of the building until Law stopped her, "I can't let you leave by yourself." Law said while grabbing her hand, "Ok. But you need to leave once I see my family. If my brother sees you with me then you'll be dead." She warned him. "Please. I can take him." Law said simply with a scoff.

 **~Time Skip~**

"Don't you ever make me worry like that again!" Doffy said while hugging Cora and stroking her hair. "I'm sorry Doffy. I didn't mean to make you worry. But I was fine. I never left the lazy river." She said to him. "Lies." Sugar said quietly. Cora glared down at Sugar with fire in her eyes, "Quiet." Cora warned her while Sugar just turned to look out the window of the car. "What did she say? Did she just say that you weren't at the lazy river?" Doffy asked his voice growing angry. Cora just shook her head, "Don't listen to her. You know that Sugar likes to say that everyone lies." Cora told Doffy. He just glared at her again and shrugged.

Cora sighed and took a quick peek at the selfie of her and Law together. Law was giving a playful smirk with his arm around her shoulder, and giving a flirtorous wink. Cora had her tongue sticking out of her mouth and along with a piece sign. Cora sighed again and turned off her phone as she laid her head down on her brother's lap and went to fell asleep.

 **So are you happy now? Yes? I'm so glad. Thank you for the idea from Shazzy who said:**

 **A nice one. How about when Cora and Law met each other for the first time and how they finally became a couple? :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the long wait!**

 **Here's the next one-shot.**

 **BTW: I take requests if I can do them. So go on ahead and give me all the kinds of thing you want to see. But nothing like sex, I'm a little too young to be writing that kind of stuff. THANKS! Sorry if this chapter isn't that good I kind of rushed it.**

Cora looked at herself in the mirror and sighed excitedly. 'Soon.' She thought. That's when Law, her husband, came in and smile at her. "Excited?" he asked. "Nervous." She responded and quickly left out the bathroom to get dressed into some clothes. She thought about how excited Doffy was going to be when they told him the great news.

Today they were going to go to her brother's house to have their monthly 'up to date' meetings. Cora found this pretty ridiculous. She was 27, her and Law have been married for 4 years now, she was grown up. But Doffy only cared for what was best for her, she couldn't help but find that annoying and cute at the same time.

Cora quickly took out a pair of jeans and a boxy shirt. "Perfect, now Doffy will never know." She said with a grin and got dressed. Law came back out dressed in his usual jeans and shirt. "Ready to go?" he asked his wife. Cora nodded and they quickly left to go get into the car.

They both stayed quiet while looking at each other every other moment with grins on their faces. "I can't wait to tell him Law! He'll be so happy!" Cora said while bouncing slightly in her seat. "Calm down! Don't excite yourself too much." He scolded. Cora pouted slightly and sat back down in her seat and crossed her legs, "You men sure do change." She mumbled. Law just ruffled her hair and sighed, "I just don't want anything bad to happen. Alright we're here." He announced and helped Cora get out the car.

Doffy was standing at the doors of his mansion with his arms folded, tapping his foot. "DOFFY!" Cora yelled happily. She gave her brother a side hug and kissed his on the chin, since she was way shorter than him. Law tried to give him a handshake but Doffy just glared at him. He still wasn't too fond of Law. "You guys are late." He stated.

"Let's just go inside for lunch." Cora responded as she walked inside, dragging Law and Doffy behind her with surprising strength. They all sat down at the table. "What are we having?" Law asked Doffy as kindly as he could. "Sandwiches." Doffy said with a big smirk as Law choked on his own spit. Cora glared at her brother, "Doffy." She warned.

Doffy composed himself. "Ok, now that you guys are here let's get down to business." He looked at Law with a dark glare, "How much sex have the both of you had this past month?" he questioned. Cora sighed, "I'm not going to answer that." Law and Cora both said at the same time.

Doffy just huffed and crossed his arms, "Ok. Fine. Has Law abused you in any type of form?" he asked Cora. She shook her head and held Law's hand on the table. "Alright. Has he forced you to do anything?" he pressed on. Cora shook her head again. "Nope. Hasn't done any of that. But we do have a little surprise for you." Cora cooed.

Doffy just raised an eyebrow and gave an amused smile to his sister, "Alright. What is it?" he asked her. Cora waved her finger in the air, "Nope. I can't tell you just yet. You've got to go get the others." Cora told him stubbornly. Doffy sighed and quickly left to go get the others.

"Ok Law go get the card for Doffy and make sure that the picture is in there." Cora told Law. Law nodded and ran out to the car and grabbed the card, making sure that the special picture was inside of it. He ran back inside to see that Doffy was back with all of the family.

Law handed to card over to Cora and gave her and encouraging smile. "Ok. I know that you're all wondering why I got Doffy to bring you out here. Well we've got some exciting news to tell you all!" Cora said nervously.

She gave the card to Doffy and shaked slightly as he opened the card and read it out loud, "Most birthdays are more special than others, Uncle?" Doffy read out loud. Everyone else's eyes went wide with surprise as they immediately picked up what was going on. Cora and Law just stared at Doffy with big smiles on their faces. "What do you mean 'uncle'?" he asked them. Cora gestured for him to read the card again; but to no avail, Doffy still didn't get it.

Cora groaned loudly, "Oh my fucking god, Doffy! I'M PREGNANT!" she screamed as she lifted up her shirt up for everyone to see the little bump in her stomach that confirmed that she was, indeed, pregnant.

Doffy just stared at Cora's stomach and then at Law about 5 times before he growled lowly, "You're pregnant." He stated. Cora and Law nodded vigorously. "So that's why you've been wearing those boxy t-shirts? To hide your stomach from me?" Doffy asked. They both nodded again.

Doffy smiled brightly and hugged his sister, "I'm gonna be an uncle!" he yelled out happily. "I'm gonna be a dad." Law stated as he pulled Cora away and gave her a light kiss on the lips, much to Doffy's disliking. "Oh well since you're pregnant why don't you stay here with us? We'll help you out through the struggles of… pregnancy." Doffy offered.

"Well…" Cora thought but Law intervened, "We'll be fine. I'm a doctor, but thanks for the offer." He told Doffy with a frown on his face. Cora smiled, "Yeah. We'll be fine Doffy. We should be going now. Bye!" she said and left to the car with Law.

As they drove back to the house Cora sighed, "That went very well. I was expecting him to kill you or something." She said simply. Law nodded, "I was too. But he kept his cool, amazingly." Law stated. They both sighed and held hands as they drove down the highway.

"I love you, Law." She said out of the blue. Law smiled, "I love you too and my coming child." He said.

 **Sorry that this isn't that good. I've kind of lost my magic powder to this. I'm going to make a part two to this part of the story. So stay tuned for that and thanks for reading!  
**


End file.
